High chairs are commonly used to seat infants and young children during meals. High chairs have a seat for the infant or young child, and have a tray upon which the child's meal is placed. The tray is securely coupled to the frame of the chair.
Young children are frequently messy eaters. In addition to getting food all over themselves, their bibs and clothes, they throw and knock food off the high chair tray. The food that is displaced from the high chair tray lands on the floor and other nearby objects such as furniture, rugs, etc. The floor and other nearby objects must then be cleaned up, which creates extra work for the child's parents.